Turbine engines such as used in aircraft require as a part of their maintenance a cleaning procedure that cleans the interior of the engine, such as the turbine blades and the compressor chambers. During operation, the interior of the turbine engine collects residues from the combustion process and from materials that enter from the ambient and from the fuel. It is known that cleaning reduces the probability of defects and improves the efficiency of the turbine engine.
During cleaning, a cleaning liquid, typically water, is injected with pressurized air into the running turbine engine. The water is scattered through the turbine, and interacts with the residues within the turbine. Finally, a mixture of water and residues (in the form of particulates and dissolved chemical compounds) exits the engine at the exhaust and sides of the turbine.
WO2005/121059 describes a system and device for collecting and treating waste water from engine washing. The system has a collecting device for collecting waste liquid during a washing operation of the engine and a treatment device for treating waste liquid. According to an embodiment, the system is on a mobile cart for serving an engine during a washing operation of the engine. The mobile cart also includes adjusting means for adjusting the vertical position of the liquid separating means and/or adjusting means for adjusting the vertical position of the liquid collecting means relative the engine.
US 2006/0219269 describes a system for on-wing engine washing and water reclamation. The system has at least one spray device for introducing a cleaning liquid containing at least water into the engine while the engine is being operated, and an effluent trough for collecting the cleaning liquid from an exit end or underneath side of the engine. A source of the cleaning liquid and the effluent trough may be located on a mobile unit. Further, a treatment system for treating the collected cleaning liquid is also located on a mobile unit.
The engine washing systems from the prior art are only capable of collecting liquid and solid particulates within the liquid during the washing operation.
However, due to the injection of cleaning liquid with pressurized air, at the exhaust of the turbine also an air stream is produced which comprises vapor and finely dispersed or dissolved residues and/or particulates. Such vapor and residues will contaminate the environment and have an adverse effect on service personnel.